Nightmares, lessons, love?
by Ophelia Blake
Summary: My first drarry story.. my second story. Harry is having nightmares. He has decided he is bisexual and for some odd reason his type seems to be that of.. DRACO MALFOY! R&R please!


_****_

this is my first yaoi story. it is drarry. it will probably be bad.  
I OWN ONLY A LAPTOP!  
so as much as i wish harry potter were mine.. it's not. even if it was there would be no adventure. just major hot smex.  
will be M-rated for hopeful next chapters and language!  
R&R I need to know if it's any good.

_**this is written as to be placed shortly after Cedric died... or at least pre-war. =]**_

* * *

'Just another nightmare.' As it had been every night for the past few weeks. Harry turned in his bed, eyes looking around slowly. the crimson drapes surrounding his bed looked far to much like blood in lonely darkness. He pulled them apart, and rolled out of the four poster.

He glanced at the other four beds, two with identical drapes closed, one failed attempt at closing them and one wide open. Seamus, not only couldn't close his curtains properly, but it seemed like he was incapable of a decent silencing charm. His snores were reaching a new record. Nevile's covers moved, he never closed the curtains, and no matter how loud the snores, he always slept through them, but was awake as soon as you called out his name. he smiled toward deans bed, the curtains were closed, so he just left him. As he turned toward his best friends bed a pair of sleepy chocolate eyes were looking through a crack in the drapes. Ron, though tired as ever, always knew when harry was awake, his worry made harry smile. the gold rimming around the bed shifted as Ron sat up fully  
" 'right mate?" the tired voice drifted over to harry, he nodded, realizing ron couldn't see him he called back.  
"yeah, I'm fine Ron. go back to sleep we both know you want to." the brown eyes disappeared and the replying soft thump told harry Ron had taken his advice.  
harry moved across the room, he tried - and failed- to open the bathroom door without making it walked in, taking off his pajama bottoms and stumbling into one of the showers. He slumped against the wall as the water began to spurt out the shower head. At first it was too hot, burning his tanned skin, then it cooled slightly and he relaxed and got used to the temperature. He turned his head to the top of the shower, water running down his face, through his thick ebony hair and down his stretched neck. He stretched his shoulders slightly as the water cascaded down them, dripping from collar bone onto the forming muscles of his chest, before finally running down strong, quidditch fit legs. A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips.  
'its just to damn hard sometimes.' School work, voldemort, rivals, class, freinds, relationships, and now the upcoming valentines ball that dumbledore had annoced at lunch.  
His thoughts turned back to the nightmare. Tonight had been particularly bad.

He'd seen Cedric die again, the cruel laugh, the blooded fingers, the dementors, all of it. But then, the scene had changed... he'd been in Hogwarts, running down the familiar corridors - the only difference being they were not filled with students- at first, it had been glances of blond hair, or the end of a robe. But he soon was running just of out touching length of the blond headed person. the short hair was almost white in colour.. he hadn't seen a face during the chase... but then he'd seen a flash of that green. that horrible, desolate green that could only mean one thing. it was the same green that had killed his parents. This time, instead of a female scream, there was a male crying out in pain.  
Now harry wasn't stupid. he knew he wasn't exactly straight. Of course when he found out he slapped himself silly and panicked. But then he decided that girls still held an attraction in his mind, so he decided he wasn't gay- per say- but bisexual.  
The idea had struck him when he'd been watching the durselys nextdoor-neighbours-son play football in the garden. (he'd been lock in his room again.... )and he then realized he had been checking out said neighbour.  
Bisexual he could deal with. maybe even gay. but he couldn't get to grips with his type.  
his type- it currently seemed- was snarky, vindictive, evil, blond, and EVIL!  
okay... that sounded a lot like on particular person for his liking. A particular blond slytherin....  
DAMN-IT! he was not in love with Draco-bloody-pure-blood-malfoy!  
at least... he hoped not.

* * *

_**okay! first chapter done. please tell me how i did. i'm continuing this if people think it's good. i'll put up the second chapter any-who, but please press the lil' button and tell me it's okay!  
Yuuki-Chan out**_


End file.
